Live or Die
by Gas Mask Jack
Summary: You think you know horror, you think you know fear, but you don't. You've disregarded the gifts and blessings of you life Lincoln but today you will understand how to appreciate life. I want to play a game. Doing this to start the "Loud SAW" challenge on this website read the AN for more details.


Live or Die

 **Listen to the saw theme while reading Highly advised.**

Lincoln Loud woke with a dull headache and sore wrists. What happened? where am I? were some of the questions he asked himself, he couldn't remember much of what happened. He remembered a few months ago about how he used the excuse of bad luck to get out of most of his family's activities and it backfired on him terribly. He remembered having to stay outside for the day not even aloud to come inside for food or water. He remembered how his family let him back inside, telling him that they never believed that he had bad luck but that they did what they did so he would learn a lesson in trying to "manipulate" his siblings and to show what can happen when a lie can get way out of hand.

Lincoln was honestly relieved, and learned a valuable lesson that day that lies, no matter how small or ridiculous, are never good no matter what you use them for. Lincoln was glad it was over with before it got any worse, but the aftermath was less forgiving. While his parents could forgive him, and look past him trying to weasel out of their activities most of his sisters were not so generous. They saw his action as a greedy and selfish one, and they honestly became more hostile or distant from him, even Leni the one who probably loved him the most gave him a cold shoulder not bothering to call him 'Linky' anymore.

The only ones who didn't outright ignore or hate Lincoln were Lucy, Lisa, and Lily. Lucy understood his need for solitude as she was also guilty of getting out of other sibling activities to read her vampire novels, Lisa also understood this as she prefers to be alone in her room when working on inventions or formulas, Lily was a mere baby who couldn't fully talk and thus she couldn't understand why her older siblings were angry but she still loved her big brother.

However, after a whole month of dealing with mean glares and hate from his sisters Lincoln had become somewhat depressed from the whole ordeal. He started to slice at his wrists little by little so no one could see the scars as he hid them by wearing longer shirts. Lincoln had started to get into his parents' liquor supply as a "way out" or a "pain killer" in his mind, he would only take what was needed as to not alert suspicion to his parents of the missing booze from their stash. It wasn't too bad until he started getting into fights at school, his last fight had resulted in giving someone a minor concussion and him being suspended. This lead him to sneaking out one night and heading into town which is when he blacked out.

Now Lincoln is awake sitting in a chair inside a dark room restrained and bound to a like a statue to its undying pedestal. His arms were tied to the armrests while his legs locked in an uncomfortable embrace with the chair's front legs. Lincoln tried to scream or yell but felt something muffle it, his mouth was filled with the taste of metal and blood and he felt something stuck to his jaws. Whatever was hooked into his moth he could feel it around his head as well almost as if it was a cage to lock his head into place.

A lightbulb hanging loosely overhead flickered on and covered the room in dull haunting light and allowed Lincoln to see his surroundings. He saw that the room was somewhat medium size, the paint of the walls combined with the dreary light gave the room a somewhat green tint to it. He saw pipes on the wall going in a horizontal direction and a small tv on a stand not too far from Lincoln.

He tried to struggle but it was no use the leather belts were on too tight and when he tried to move his head he could feel some resistance, like a wire, limiting his head movement. Lincoln took a moment to calm down and try to think of a way out of this he always was the man with a plan, granted he could never think of smaller names for his plans, they were still affective if he counted every possible variable. Lincoln's thoughts were interrupted when the tv flickered on to reveal a haunting image of a demented puppet, it was pale white with red lips and swirls on its cheeks, its eyes were as black as its hair with painted red pupils.

It appeared to be looking off screen at first but its head slowly turned to look at Lincoln, it eyes following suit. "Hello Lincoln." it said in a deep gravelly voice "You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game." A game? What did it mean by a game?

"So far in what could be called "Your Life" you have been known by many to be "The Man with a Plan" however, your plans you've made have done nothing but benefit yourself at the expense of others including your sisters. Your planning has done nothing if not torn your relationship with your sisters completely in-two some would call you selfish; I call you unworthy of your life and the gifts and privileges that come with it. Now we will see if you really wish to throw your life away or if you are willing to do what it takes to survive."

The screen on the tv cuts to a device, the same one Lincoln is currently wearing on a mannequin head. "This device is the same one that is hooked into your upper and lower jaws, if you cannot find a way to remove it in time your mouth will permanently ripped open, think of it like a…reverse beartrap, here I'll show you." Lincoln could hear ticking in the background of the video and after a few seconds a snap was heard before the trap was triggered and the mannequin head was completely destroyed. Lincoln screamed at the scene or he would have if the trap hadn't muffled him. The tv screen was now filled with puppet's face once more.

"Inside the room is a way to save yourself from death's grasp but will you be able to see the obvious solution in time? Or will it flow past the valves of your mind like the rest of you so called "plans" in the past have. Live or die Lincoln. Make your choice."

 **AN: Welp I said I would do it and here it is the one-shot I promised. Now I'm internally debating if I should continue this but if anyone wants to take it in their own direction have at it I would love to see what some of you sick bastards can come up with. If you wish to use this to start your own story then you are participating in the "Loud SAW" challenge and if you are then put it in the description like I have. Until then see you guys.**


End file.
